The present invention relates to an improved process and device for locating the apex of a tooth.
More exactly, the invention provides a process and device for measuring in real time the distance between the distal end of an electrode inserted in the root canal of a tooth and the apex of said canal, this measurement being insensitive to anything other than the pulp, in said canal, of blood, pus, debris, water or antiseptics such as hydrogen peroxide, sodium chloride or sodium hypochlorite.